User talk:Sovq
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Desert Bandit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CreedP (Talk) 12:52, July 19, 2010 Thank you, Sovq! :) It was a pain to understand that I can change the content of the classes so easily. First I started making completely new template for the scout character. Then I asked marakesh and he told me the easier way. Now I am trying to make the skills more correct, so new players would have more useful information :) ~regards kailmeix RE: Wiki Changes. Thanks for the heads up, Sov. First of all, I read your message and I believe you're right about what you said. I'll take a look at it again and see what I can do to improve the wiki as much as I can. I always want others to criticize what I do and make comments, so thanks you for taking time to see what I've done and comment on it. :) I'll see what I can do later today. Thanks again, PsychoFade (John) | (Talk) 11:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, np, I updated many missing xp values in arena tables over the last weeks, and sometimes put something on the main page, like the chatbox update or arena resets, Thought it's about time to create an account here :-) Hi Hey there :D Nice updates on wikia - so many recently :D Thanks Also I created one helpful site some time ago: http://sssearch.co.cc/ Id love to see it in links sections on main page if Youd like :) RE:Site Link All the stats growth rates are exact percentages. The data from 2009 contains just estimated stat growth rates which include probability distribution for that exact moment from 2009 in ss1. Generally most 'average' would be getting this percentages directly from Jamie or if Youd like to include probability for the exact moment - Youd need all players data dynamically loaded - only Jamie can do this :P But back to our topic - I updated changed stats without gathering much data (only like 10ppl each class), because they got set to average numbers according to percentages - so I just found these exact percentages and updated Lorkas data(You can find the in first tab in file under "Average Class Data table >>" link on sssearch). If Youd like to work more on gathering data in game I can send You spreadsheet that calculates everything, just needs series of inputs in columns. RE: RE:Site Link Hey, Nice - hope Jamie can respond ya :P I pmed him twice for last 4months to get these percentages xD No responce surprisingly :P Link to creating new growthrates Cheers Redirect Pages I'm not sure if this is intentional or if you're using a bot, but you seem to be deleting redirect pages for lack of content or some such. This strikes me as counterproductive - redirect pages are useful for cases when people aren't sure of the page title (or when they mistype it). And, as the Wikipedia policy states, redirects are cheap, so unless there's a good reason, you probably shouldn't delete them. :I do agree that the redirects are useful at times, they are cheap bandwidth wise as well. But unfortunately they made maintenance harder and since 90% of them weren't linked to from anywhere, about half of them weren't useful (I doubt anyone will type "West Hills Arena" to go to the "Fatal Fortress" article) I decided to do away with them. With the improved and now properly working wiki navigation in both; the top nav menu and the main page all articles can be accessed within maximum three clicks. I decided that trading the search engine functionality for better navigation possibilities and easier maintenance was worth it, especially in a wiki that doesn't get updated often and thus is better off with a simple article structure. Sovq 14:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Copyright adjustments on the images I uploaded Thanks for fixing the copyright on the images that I uploaded. I tried to contact Marakesh and ask what to choose from the dropdown menu, but he was afk. Glad you helped me out! Kind regards, Thy! Death Dunes And The Training Guide. Hi. We need to update "caster training area guide" to include Death Dunes snakes, at 1.4k, mummas at 4k, and scarabs at 7.5k, which is also beneficial for all aoe classes over bra and all of underworld. this would mean deleting alot of the old underworld training guide, adding a silver bit (telling them to go choppers) and adding in the Dunes. Im sure your aware of the locations, and details can easily worked out. please do this as i fail with hyperlinks adding it to the contents and stuff. thanks. Hi Sovq! I restored some of the arena redirects, for example for the search query "BI3", "PGA", "DDA". I understand that they dont bring any content or further information to the wiki, but players in game are so used to those abbreviations, that they always search for them. As result they found links to the removed pages and not to the actual page (try BRA for example). Those redirects make it a lot easier for players to find the page they are looking for and I hope you can agree on keeping them. Have a nice day, Thy! Hi sovq! Someone changed the updates/history page of the wiki and removed all the Ended. tags. So far only corrected the false information and typos that he also did, because I somehow like that the idea of no longer having red, eyecatching tags for events from months ago. Maybe I/we should only tag active events with an Active. instead from now on? It's quite self-explaning that an XP event is over with the dates written in front of them. What's your opinion? Thyrael 14:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Test test Sovbot (talk) 08:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) test2 Sovbot (talk) 15:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC)